The God of the Sun
by Delfador999
Summary: Louise, shocked by the power of her new spell, layed down in Saito's lap unsconcious, with the broken "dragon" aside. But suddenly, a light coming from behind them began to shine. Louise woke up, searching the source of such magnificent brilliance. It was the purest glowing they had ever seen...
1. Introduction: The Mysterious Sunlight

Louise opened her eyes, fastly remembering what happened before she passed out. She had destroyed the Reconquista's fleet, with an unknown spell. She was in Saito's lap, and he was gently kissing her. When she noticed, Louise flushed a little and closed her eyes again. But some type of glowing distracted both, cutting off their love scene, and they turned around slowly to the source of the light. Louise began to watch the phenomenon with a blank stare, amazed by such brightness.

—Louise? —Saito attempted to bring her back to reality, shaking her body softly. But it didn't have any effects on her.

Louise stood up, and began to walk to the light unwittingly, attracted to the magnificient brilliance like a moth. When she came closer, she noticed that the radiant aura was surrounding her, and on the floor, was an strange writing, with the color of pure gold and the neatness of a million stars. It wasn't japanese nor her language, but her mind was empty, and the only thing she could think of was the bright light coming from each one of the strange letters. Unconsciously, she felt the urge to touch it, and she responded inmediately to the impulses in her small body.

Saito wasn't worried of what could've happened to Louise. In fact, if she wasn't doing those things from time to time, he'll probably won't understand her language by this time. Also, he felt like it wasn't dangerous. He was also amazed by the soothing brightness that covered her, and did nothing but watch how his master touched the mysterious sign. After that, during a few seconds the light grew infinitely stronger, blinding both master and familiar, and rapidly faded off to embrace the figure of a radiant armored man, rising up from the ground with both arms extended horizontally and his face looking skyward. When the sign disappeared, and the glare surrounding it faded off completely, both of them could see a knight, wearing an armor with the drawing of the sun both in the chestplate and the shield and with his sword sheathed on his belt meaning no harm was intended. A characteristic golden sheen covered his armor in a glowing aura, although the silver and chainmail details and his own figure were not hid because of it.

When they recovered their minds from the dazzling vision, they saw the brilliant knight removing his helmet carefully...

* * *

This wasn't Lordran anymore. He was in front of two young teenagers, who happened to conserve their humanities pretty well. He removed his helmet, letting free his short blond hair and with piercing blue eyes, he looked up at the side of a cliff, where an entire army mounted on strange and various creatures he'd never seen was standing, staring at the two who touched his summoning sign. He was impressed, obviously none of the soldiers were silver knights or anything like that, but he couldn't control the surprise of the vision at his right, wide opening his eyes: a giant flying ship, crashed into the ground with flames consuming its woods. This wasn't Lordran anymore. The said army exploded into cheers at the vision of the burning vessel, and before he could react, a young girl with pink hair sightly bowed to him and pronounced some words he didn't understand nor recognize. Was this the person who touched his summon sign? But it was impossible to see summon signs from Lordran in other countries, or whatever this place was...


	2. Chapter 2: A second familiar?

—Mind if I ask for your name, knight? —Louise slightly bowed to him, flushing because of how handsome he looked without his helmet, with golden hair and light blue eyes. The knight moved his head a little, near his right shoulder, looking like he was trying hard to understand the girl's words. Louise gasped silently, remembering what happened to Saito when he was summoned. He didn't speak their language, of course! Was he a new familiar? No, that couldn't be... Only Brimir had more than one familiar in his time, but... She had to try. When she talked to Colbert and Osman to learn about the fifth element of the ancient pentagon, the Void, she suspected something. Gandálfr could only be summoned by a Void user, and Brimir was too...

Now, it was too late to think about it. She found her already kissing the man in front of everyone.

"What is happening to me?" the knight thought inside, abruptly interrupting the woman's kiss and falling back to his knees, with his right hand pressing hard against his chest. Could it be...? The man fell unsconcious to the ground, and after a few seconds of silence, a firm but high pitched voice raised up from the crowd:

—What are you waiting for? Assist him! —the princess shouted, commanding her soldiers to help the man lying down on the floor.

Louise rapidly thought on what she had done, and looked back straight to Saito's eyes with a worried visage. He was a little blushed, with his arms crossed and an uncomfortable expression on his face.

—Saito! —she cried, wanting to catch the boy's attention. —D-Don't misunderstand what j-just happened... I-I-I just...

—Fine... —he let out a relieved sigh, and put his hands in his pockets. They seemed to understand each other, and he made a gesture to the soldiers the princess had sent to help him pick the man up.

Saito and another two men, carried back the knight to the Academy, followed by Louise, who wondered what could've happened to the man when she did the contract with him. They said goodbye to the princess and her royal guards, who expressed extreme grattitude for the crucial help they gave in the battle, whose victory could have not been possible if it weren't for them.

* * *

"Where am I?" he half-opened his eyes, feeling dizzy for a moment as his muscles failed to make him stand up. He heard some voices, and when he was completely conscious, he began to listen:

—The runes in his chest... It's unbelievable you could summon two familiars, Ms. Valliere. —said Osman, taking a swoop from his pipe. Some runes were tatooed on his chest. S-o-l-æ-r, read phonetically. The first rune, "sigel" meant "sun" in runic language. The second, "ós", meant "god".

—I haven't seen runes like these ever before... They don't appear even in my books... —said Colbert, fascinated.

—Well, better if we let him rest, right? —said Saito, standing up from a pile of hay, stretching.

Both Osman and Colbert nodded and leaved the room, leaving the knight with Saito and Louise alone.

"Solaire..." the name echoed in the girl's mind. His name remembered her of a noble knight from Gallia, although she didn't hear it anywhere before. She was looking at the sleeping face of his, and blushed a little looking at the charming...

—Ahem... —Saito coughed sonorously, breaking the thoughts of the girl and making her shake her head from one side to the other.

—Sorry, I was thinking about... Is he really my familiar? —Louise lied the best she could, but the question also popped in her mind.

—In that case, I'm excited to see what he can do! —he replied with a challenging smile, excited to have some male company apart from Guiche, whose presence didn't really please him to be honest.

The two teenagers looked at the awakening knight, who started to twitch a little and began to rise from the bed. Somehow, a bright smile drew on their faces when he opened his eyes, and with a calming and polite voice, asked:

—Excuse me, may I ask where am I?

* * *

 **Author Note:** **I promise the chapters will be longer after this one, the first two are like the introduction of Solaire to Zero no Tsukaima's story and the world of Halkeginia. I will also be posting the answers to your reviews or comments in this section (I think it doesn't have to be said that only the polite and constructive ones will be answered) Anyway I hope you stay tuned for more chapters and enjoyed my little story fanfiction! ^^ See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Solaire's Training (?)

**Author Note:** **I'm going to make some changes to the writing because I saw the review of Makatsu saying that I should use this two: "" to mark conversations. And it's true, thank you for telling me actually, because I didn't know how to mark dialogues in English. I was using the usual spanish form of marking them (which is far more complicated), and I really appreciate that you told me. Thanks ^^. Now, the scheme of the dialogues is going to be like this:**

 **-Dialogues: ""  
-Thoughts: « »**

 **-Signs, letters, messages, etc: [ ]**

 **The rest is still the same, i'm only changing this to make easier the dialogue reading. Enough talking, let's go to the story!**

* * *

"You two don't look hollowed, far from it!" Solaire observed their faces more accurately, remembering their previous encounter in the battlefield.

"Hollowed?" They looked at each other in confusion, obviously not knowing what this man was talking about. The faces they made, urged Solaire to stand up, with his fists in his hips, and to look through the window. He suddenly realized he could understand them, so he jumped on the spot a little bit, like if he was awakened a second time.

"So, you do speak my language?" The knight felt relieved when he finally was able to communicate to other human beings.

"No, actually Mr. Colbert cast a spell on you to understand ours." Saito replied, with a big smile on his face and his hands doing exaggerated gestures. This made Solaire even more comfortable, knowing that his new companions were friendly. Although he didn't think much about the spell thing, the only thing that mattered at all was he could speak with them. It was more than enough.

"Well, it'll be very kind of yours if you could actually tell me where I am!" It didn't sound rude, most likely because of the natural laugh he put at the end of his sentence, making it see that it didn't worry him at all.

"You're in Tristein now, but if you are like Saito, I don't think that would come in handy for you..." The girl with pink hair poked her index fingers together as she said that, but after a few moments she blushed and sharply mover her head up, saying loudly: "I-I'm sorry! I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière, nice to meet you!" She nervously bowed as she pushed Saito's head down, "And this is my familiar, Hiraga Saito!"

The knight in shining armor exposed a bit his chest and laughed at the scene he was in front of. After the pinkhead stopped forcing his familiar's head down, he responded properly:

"I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the lord of Sunlight. Pleased to meet you!" he shaked hands with Saito, and he noticed a strange writing on his left hand while doing so. He thought about what he'd heard earlier in the morning about the runes saying his name, so he assumed it as normal and continued talking: "I don't know why, but I have a feeling I'll need some hints from now on, because of what I can see right now; this is a land I didn't sign up for!" he laughed in the same tone as always, taking it easy with each new situation. The confidence that characterized his persona, wouldn't go off only because he was located in an unknown place by some kind of fate.

They went out of the room, talking about how Solaire put his sign to help fellow comrades in their battles, as always, and ended up here. Then, they saw a flaming salamander standing before a dorm door, which reached its head towards them with a bored and sleepy look. Solaire inmediately put up his guard, reaching for his sword in the belt separating his chestplate from his greaves. Before reacting, the girl placed both of her small and soft hands over the right arm of the knight, preventing him from unsheating his blade, and let out a giggle: "It's not an enemy, calm down! It's just a familiar of one of the students here!" Though she didn't make a nice face while saying the latter.

The knight settled down his stance and laughed while touching his helmet: "Haha, I thought it was! You know, I come from a land where even the rocks can stab you in the back remorseless if you get too confident!" He laughed again, and continued to walk alongside his companions. But the question came on his mind again, and he couldn't resist to ask: "What exactly is a familiar? Is it like a servant of some sort?"

Louise raised her wand proudly as she began to expose the asnwer to his question, detailing every last bit of information she could contribute. "Familiars are creatures summoned by mages (nobles who can use magic), that serve them as servants after making a contract. Like the kiss I gave you earlier..." Her voice trembled a little bit after she said that, trying to establish it as a normal thing between mage and familiar relationships. "Signs appear after the contract, saying the runic name of the servant, and so, giving hints about what the familiar can do. Have I explained it well?" She closed her eyes in a pedantic expression, waiting for the confirmation of the knight.

"So... I am now your familiar". Solaire marked, trying to retain all the information the girl gave him in his mind. The girl hummed in approval, and called out for a blond figure at the end of the hallway. "Guichee _~!_ " He turned back with a surprised face, helding a red rose in one of his hands. "Now, let's see what those runes mean." A sparkle lit in Louise's eyes, grabbing Solaire by his left forearm.

* * *

"Louise... I don't think it's good to make him fight right now, he just recovered from passing out! He must rest before he..." Saito's complaint was interrupted by Guiche's selfish laugh.

"So... Another fool dares to challenge me! Guiche son of Gramont! This time a knight in a real armor unlike that other commoner..." His body twitched a little when he heard a distant «I'm hearing you», but he continued. "I appreciate the consideration of Louise bringing me up a real challenge!""Although I was actually beaten up by the first one...", he muttered. Solaire wasn't paying attention to his pathetic speech, but he was wondering what he was capable of doing being transported to this strange land, and started to make a plan to defeat his opponent.

A petal of the rose Guiche was carrying with him fell down to the floor, letting in a light and brevely after summoning some sort of combat authomaton. "Behold my mighty Bronze Valkyrie!"

Saito smiled softly at the memory, a little nostalgic. «It looks like a silver knight with a spear. It sure has a thrusting attack so I can parry it instead of blocking. Not really much of a challenge», the knight thought, putting on guard. Exactly as he predicted, the living statue charged with its lance horizontally at the sound of his master's voice, and Solaire quickly responded with a forced blocking. «Wow, that was fast». At the sight of the artificial soldier raising its weapon again to strike him vertically, he quickly sidestepped and performed a clean horizontal cut, which broke the thing in half and made it dissapear magically.

"Impressive." Guiche tried hard to hide the fact he was astonished by the agility and swiftness of the knight, despite wearing a metal armor. Louise and Saito, who were watching in the distance, also noticed how fast he was and were amazed by the fact too. It was perfectly comparable with the speed of the moves Saito performed with the sword when he was "possesed" by the Gandálfr's powers. It mainly exhibited the years of training the knight was responsible of, or maybe his natural skills for it...

Rapidly, Guiche summoned three more magical valkyries that attacked him in different angles, two wielding broadswords and one with the same spear as before. He reacted quickly at the three-side attack, rolling beneath the slashing attack of one of the statues cutting in half the next one and blocking the spear of the third. He finished the last authomaton in four more, fast attacks. The skill show-off of the proud knight, really impressed both his companions and his adversary, and Guiche decided to cut off the session before it was too late to save his precious pride. Having enough, Solaire looked at his new friends, removing his helmet with a radiant smile and waving his hand in the air. Louise also noticed he hadn't any sweat drops on his face at all. He just smiled like it was nothing, effortless while greeting them from the distance.

Quickly, a maid went out running from the academy's kitchen, with a worried expression on her face and shouted: "It's all okay, Saito-san? I heard combat noises coming from the courtyard!" She didn't take the time to receive a response, and looked at the handsome helmless knight, impossibly resisting her hard-blushing on her face. "It's okay, Siesta! We were only proving Louise's new familiar!" said Saito, smiling at her.

"New familiar?" she muttered, keeping her eyes set on the knight's figure. She realized she was being unpolite, and ran towards him and bowed, introducing herself. "Eh... I'm Siesta! A pleasure to meet you, new familiar-san! I'm a maid of the noblemen studying in this academy, I hope you enjoy your stay and if I can do anything for you I'll be happy to help!"

The sunlight warrior glanced at the maiden's face. «I think you cannot be more polite than that.», he thought. "I'm Solaire of Astora, Warrior of Sunlight. Nice to meet you too!" he calmly said, while clumsily imitating the bow of the maid, which made her giggle with hands in her cheeks. Solaire put on his helmet again, and realized he was being pulled by Saito's arm, who portraited a jealous look on his face and was stomping the grass each step he took. Siesta was a little confused, but gently waved at her friends, grinning with a bright expression saying goodbye as they reentered the tower where they came from.


	4. Chapter 4: Fouquet? Jolly Cooperation!

"What are you doing, sir Saito?", Solaire asked as he saw the young boy on his knees, cleaning something up in the fountain. He was repetitively rubbing silk clothes against a washboard.

"Hey Solaire! I'm cleaning up Louise's panties!" he answered casually with a big smile and waving at the knight.

"Y-You mean?... Miss Vallière's clothes?" he asked again, a little confused. He did not know what 'panties' were, so he saw silk clothes and assumed that Saito was referring to her clothes.

Saito stopped the cleaning labor for a moment as he though of an incredible idea. He grinned mischievously and laughed quietly, while he looked directly at Solaire. The knight had a surprised look behind his helmet. He definitely didn't know what was going on.

"Solaire~...", he called him with a very suspicious tone. «He might had missed some sleep. I'm sure you can't sleep well in a hay pile. But I don't know... Since I am undead, I don't have the need to rest.», the knight thought, as Saito dragged him with his eyes shining in mischief to the fountain.

* * *

Louise walked out from the tower to the courtyard, with a soft and happy smile. It was summer after all, she didn't have to go to class, and most importantly, she didn't have to bear her classmates calling her 'the Zero'. She stepped proudly onto the grass, and saw her two familiars together, in the fountain. She decided to approach them and saw a very embarrasing view...

"Then, you do it like this..." Saito was teaching Solaire how to clean Louise's underwear.

"S-S-Saito!" Louise said angrily, and swung her wand in the air. Saito had a terrified look on his face, with his hands on his head, while Solaire was rapt tensing the thin silk of the clothing.

A characteristic explosion sounded in the courtyard, leaving Saito twitching on the floor, while Solaire was still absort making the movement in his hands despite the underwear being gone and his back covered in soot. But a second, more powerful sound was emitted in the other part of the school. Saito rapidly stood up and looked at Louise, who returned the gaze. They both ran across the court, and saw an enormous golem made with rocks and dirt trying to hit the walls of the building, failing because of the magic barrier covering it.

"Fouquet!" Louise shouted, bringing the attention of the golem towards her. A female laugh was heard from the top of the monster, who threw a punch directly to Louise's small body. She covered her head and screamed in reaction, and Saito clenched his teeth. He was too far away to save her. But he ran despite it being impossible, he couldn't just watch how his master was crushed by one of their enemies. When he was halfway through, he tripped over a stone and fell down on the floor, and watched how the giant fist of the golem engulfed Louise. He shouted her name in pain, as impotence began to fill up his body. But when the smoke of the impact was gone, he regained hope at the relieveing sight.

Solaire's left arm was blocking the golem's punch with his shield, with the knight's biceps oversized by the weight. He looked back at Saito with a challenging look, which he received as an order to pick up Louise, who was lying down on the crater. Then, the shimmering knight smiled and shouted:

"It's time for some jolly cooperation!", and just after that, he took the momentum and with a superhuman strenght, he deflected the golem's fist from his shield forcing the golem to take a step back, raising his arm up in the air because of the inertia. Then, fast as a lightning, Saito picked up Louise and took her to a safe spot, both Solaire and Saito unsheating their swords.

The woman riding the head of the golem shivered at the sight of his creature being blocked so easily by a shield the size of its toe, and launched a powerful magic attack at the knight's figure. But it was rapidly cut in half by Derflinger, absorbing the remaining power.

Solaire took advantage of the golem being distracted by Saito, and jumped on its left arm running vertically towards its head. Just before he reached the top of the monster, he received a magical push in his shield, forcing him to slide down the giant's arm. The knight thrusted his sword into the rocks of the arm, slowing his landing as he left an opening all across the golem's limb. It shouted in fury, and Saito cut its leg while doing so. The golem fell and was rapidly defeated, and just when the woman was about to escape, she encountered Solaire's weapon aiming at her throat.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" he asked firmly looking at the woman before him.

She simply giggled and dissapeared, leaving a puff of dust. In response, Solaire punched the ground in frustration, making it crack a little. While he was standing up, Saito was behind him with Derflinger on his shoulders.

"She's a famous thief who attacked us before. But I don't know what was she searching for this time." Saito informed the knight, who now recovered his calm and glad expression. He looked back at Louise. She was fine without a scratch, and Saito went to pick her up.

"I'm carrying her back to our room. Are you coming?" he said with the girl resting on his shoulders.

"Thanks, but I have to try some things first. See you later!" the knight replied with a soothing smile as he saw Saito going back to the student dormitories.

Saito understood what he was feeling. He wasn't in his world anymore, and he had to adapt to the conditions of the new one. The boy smiled at the memory and left Louise in her bedroom. It was almost autumn, he estimated late August, so everyone (even the principal and the teachers) were off on holidays. It obviously was the perfect time for Fouquet to strike, but what was she pursuing? Vengeance? Nah, It wasn't like her if she didn't get any profit from it. He realized he was tired from the fight, and stopped thinking about it. He laid down on the hay pile he used as a bed and thought of the moment Solaire blocked the golem's attack. That wasn't normal, you couldn't block so much weight with a shield so small compared to the creature. He tought of it until he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Solaire was back in the courtyard. He had found some training dummies abandoned in the warehouse of the school, so he took them and placed three on the grass to try some "things". He should be sure of his capabilities during his stay in this new world. He reached his pockets for a small doll made of cloth, painted in gold and red colours. It was his talisman, the one he customized and used to cast miracles back in Lordran. He held it tightly and focused his faith in the doll, visualizing a small thunderbolt in his right hand. A small light began to shine and sparkles formed around it, but just when he was about to fully create the miracle, he sensed a warm feeling in his chest, and a soft orange glow coming from it. He experienced for a moment the plenitude of the sun, and rapidly looked skywards. A light from the magnificient star was envolving him and suddenly, a big lightning spear made of pure sunlight was launched from his right arm, evaporating the three dummies into nothing but ashes. When the filling sentiment was gone, Solaire fell back and sat on the ground. «These are even better than the ones I casted once in my homeland. And this feeling... I think I might be closer to my goal if I continue my quest on this strange world...», he tought, overwhelmed by the short sensation of finally being... _grossly incandescent..._


	5. Chapter 5: Incident at the Coronation

**Author Note:** **This is the start of the 2nd season in Zero no Tsukaima, 'Futatsi no Kishi'. The previous chapters occurred between the end of the 1st and the start of the new one. I hope you enjoy from now on, the story is gonna be like the anime with some elements of my own (Solaire's situation, personal changes to the story, etc.) :D**

* * *

A knight walked around in circles, stepping on the grass of the courtyard once more. Thoughts of his homeland repetitively came to his mind, and he did his best to evade them... But he couldn't. He had all night, and was always thinking of Lordran. «I came to the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun...», the words echoed in his mind. Could he really find his own sun here, in this strange world? The warming sensation he felt when the lightning spear launched forward from his hands, was the nearest to being so grossly incandescent, as one of his famous quotes said. Something told him, you could call it sixth sense, that he could encounter information about his quest and his past that would change him for life.

Anyways, he was a Warrior of Sunlight, and he couldn't leave without helping in his summoners' mission, that would be terrible coming from him. «Pleasure after duty», he thought, seeing the black crystal on his hand. «Who taught me that?» he dared to think. Then, a lot of fast images and a sharp pain in his head came at the same time at the knight's mind, who fell to the ground in his knees. Something was wrong with his past. He didn't care about it back in Lordran, he was too obsessed in his quest and the everlasting sun that decorated every single evening. But, in this new nights in Halkeginia, he was able to think more than simple goals like 'sun' and 'duty'. He was somehow blind, and he tried every night to remember things about his previous experiences, to answer questions that came to his mind when everyone was sleeping... Except for him, because ta-da! He was an undead. «But how did I turned undead in the first place?», another sharp pain deepened in his mind, and his ears were ringing.

Bonfires were another problem here in this world. He couldn't see even one since he got here. He was tired, of course, but the problem was his flask. Estus was limited because of the fact there were no bonfires in this place, and when the 20 swigs were consumed... He would have to consume humanities. But that would mean becoming a Darkwraith, those who steal the humanity from other humans and invade other worlds in form of dark phantoms. A proud warrior of the sun couldn't even stand the idea. The two covenants were most likely their own antipodes.

The marvelous star started to come out from the East. It was the beggining of a new day, and Solaire decided to use the Estus carefully from now on and to take advantage of his new adventure to discover things about the blurry memories of his past.

He entered the tower of the student dormitories and walked upstairs. He went to the third floor and then the second room starting from the end. That was his 'master's' bedroom. Being a familiar wasn't diferent than before for him. Or at least, Louise didn't treat him like a dog, like someone he knew...

Laughing softly about his thoughts, he opened the door of the bedroom and saw his two companions hugging in the bed, awake. When they were aware of him, they looked surprised and blushed.

"Sorry for interrupting." Solaire sharply closed the door, leaving the two teens giving excuses to him, despite the fact that he was out of the room. He smiled and giggled, walking along the hallway, waiting for them to get dressed with something that wasn't a night suit. «Well, at least Ms. Vallière finally lets her servant into her bed rather than a hay pile», he laughed sonorously.

 **[Plays Opening]**

"Let me summarize very quick the procedures of coronation process, your highness" said Masari, one of the servants of the Royal Court of Tristein. The princess looked melancholic.

"But I don't wish the title of Queen" she complained.

"You are being childish again, your highness..." the servant argued, as he began to explain how she was supposed to inherit the crown and command Tristein's soldiers in battle. «We are at war!» he repeated all over his speech.

He was right in some way, even though they prevented Albion's invasion from happening, the kingdom couldn't be caught off guard. Tristein was a very small land compared to other countries, and it was a possible situation that some of these kingdoms abused of their power against her people. She needed to command the defense in that case, as her mother was too weak to do so, since she stepped down to mourn the loss of his husband, the previous king of Tristein. The people of the land needed a qualified ruler, and Henrietta in question was loved by them. It was perfect, but she was against her coronation. The thing she hated the most of being in a high nobility position, no matter if it was a duke or a king, is that it cancels the freedom of the owner of such title. She always dreamed of being free like a bird in the blue sky... but reality always hit her in the head in the most enjoyable moments of her fantasy. She could hear the cheering voices of the crowd saying repeatedly her name. «Long live the Queen!», they said.

Meanwhile, deep in the dungeons beneath the castle, a mysterious person covered with a hood and a cloak walked downstairs, to reach the corridors where the cells of the royal prison was.

The sound of her heels echoed between the underground walls of the torch-lighted hall, as she approached a certain cell with a steel door. It had only one small aperture from where you could see inside the cell. The prisoner inside it, talked fearless as soon as he began to hear the steps coming from the beggining of the passageway:

"Hmm? It's lunch time again? Even scum like me should get quality food in the Coronation Ceremony..."

"How unlucky of you, you won't get your last food I'm afraid..." replied the woman, as she gazed at the prisoner with a wicked expression on her face, half of it covered by the shadow her hood provided.

As soon as he heard his name being called outside of the cell, he stood up in panic and looked at the evil grin of the dark-green haired middle-aged woman, who was directing the purple light of the ring she wore in her right hand right at his eyes, now full of terror. A heartrending scream could be heard from the depths of the castle, as the fireworks outside in the city began to pop.

* * *

"Come on Louise! The coronation festival is almost going to end!" Saito complained, as they were still in their room at the academy.

"Saito... I have a present for you..." the girl ignored her familiar's niggling and gave him a strange type of glasses that looked like a carnival mask. "It's a family treasure. You have to accept it!" she pushed the object against Saito's chest. «Glasses?» he thought, looking at them with mistrustfulness.

He put them on anyway, and just when Louise was about to explain its real purpouse the door of the bedroom opened.

"Good morning! Ms Vallière, Sir Saito." Solaire greeted them once more ignoring his unfortunate visit earlier. "Oh, what a fancy appurtenance you have there, I would say." the knight noticed the extravagant mask on the boy's face, as he succesfully attempted to not laugh at the sight in front of him.

"Hey Solaire! We were just going to meet you to go to the coronation festival!" Saito greeted back.

"Coronation? Is a new king inheriting the throne at the moment?" he asked after hearing the boy's words.

"Yes, a queen more precisely! It's time to go!" said Louise, exiting the room.

"Yeah, let's get going!" Saito followed her cheerfully, forgetting about the odd item he wore on his face.

Solaire moved along, after clearing his mind of thoughts of the Four Kings. «This is not Lordran. It's also a queen, so it will be fine. But I can't get distracted.» said the knight, promising himself to act carefully.

* * *

The people were forming a dual line all across the main street, cheering and celebrating as a big pompous carriage rolled down the road in a route starting from the castle that travelled all around the city. Saito and Louise got ahead and put themselves in the front row, as Solaire was trying to get past a crowd clumsily colliding with everyone because of his armor. When the three finally got together, the carriage passed in front of them, with Henrietta at the top of it saluting the people that were applauding her.

Solaire smiled at the nice view, knowing there was no possible harm in this ceremony and enjoyed the view of the white horses carrying the princess across the road, though she didn't seem happy about it, not at all. But a ringing noise attracted his attention at his left, where he found Saito spellbounded by the view, and the outlandish pair of glasses glowing in different colours on his face. Louise in response, showed a look full of anger and embarrasment as she swinged her wand up in the air. «Man, this is bad.» the knight thought, as an inevitable expected explosion covered Saito and his surroundings in black smoke, leaving him in the floor, stunned.

"It's an assassin! Hurry up and protect the princess!" the captain of the guards shouted. One of them pointed at the dizzy teen lying on the floor, and the order to arrest him was inmediately commanded by the captain. Louise was kneeling before him, and a circle of guards formed around them, as the princess was brought back to the castle for her safety before she could pronounce a word. «Saito...» Louise muttered.

Suddenly, a strong arm behind the group of guards that were surrounding them, grabbed the shoulder of one of the guards and pushed her way back into the crowd, with a fearsome force. The group of defenders turned their heads towards the causer, and saw a knight with a glowing aura coming after them, who stood in front of the two teens in a defensive position, drawing his weapons.

"Wait!" Louise shouted, begging for the knight's attention.

"Don't worry about me, take Saito with you." he said, changing his battle expression for a smile when he faced her for a moment.

But then, Solaire looked around him and saw the frightened faces of the crowd, and Louise's eyes slowly filling with tears. He understood the message, and nodding slightly, he put away his weapons. He extended his arms over to receive the handcuffs without putting any resistance, and both Saito and him were carried back to the castle, escorted by a group of armed soldiers that led them away from the crowd...


	6. Chapter 6: The Favor for the Princess

"I am a knight of her Majesty, Louise de la Vallière! There's something I want to talk about with the princess! Please, get out of my way!"

Louise was standing in front of two guards, protecting the iron gate to the main room of the palace. She wanted to see Henrietta, so she could let Saito and Solaire out of prison, but their orders were that no one could pass. It was understandable after the incident in the ceremony, but Louise continued with her request. After realizing she wasn't able to convince the two soldiers, she raised her wand to enter the room by force, but she was quickly catched by the captain of the Princess' firearm division. The gun was way faster than the girl's magic spells (although she could only cast one), and was inmediately reprimanded by her attempt of disloyalty.

"Her Highness is right now in a meeting with Osman, the Magic Academy's director." said the captain, without putting her gun away from Louise's face. «Osman?» she thought, wondering about what matters would've brought the director to the Royal Court. "Who are you?" the mage asked.

"I'm Agnes, Chevalier of Milan. Captain of the Firearm Divison." she answered arrogantly. The moment she pronounced the words that showed the division that she represented, Louise stood up fast as a lightning, and grabbed the woman by her arms.

"You were the ones who captured Saito, right?! Please bring him back to me! ". The captain obviously didn't know what the girl was talking about, so she turned her head back and asked her assistant, who pointed down at the dungeons and remembered her superior about the two men involved in the incident during the ceremony, labelling them as criminals.

"They're not criminals! I was the responsible of the explosion!" she blamed herself, muttering. «Seriously, that idiot...» "Anyway, bring Saito back to me!" she demanded once more...

In the depths of the castle's prison, both Saito and Solaire were jailed in consecutive, but separated cells. Saito remained faint, as other was sitting against the wall, looking at his feet. Pondering on their arrest, he remained silent, as he was brought back to reality when he heard footsteps approaching his comrade's cell. He broke his manacles without effort, just in case something bad could happen to the boy... He was ready for the worst. Since he arrived at Halkeginia, his physical capacities were over the top; the knight felt like he was approximately ten times lighter. **(** **Fourth Wall interruption** **: Gravity in Lordran is higher than in Halkeginia, for the sake of the story. That means, if Solaire punches an object with all his strenght, the said object will fly away 10 times more than in his homeland, because of his bones being accostumed to a higher weight load and pressure; making him like a superhuman compared to other commoners.)** Also, his miracle effectivity raised up to unknown levels compared to Lordran, but he was sure it was related to the runes on his chest. He didn't fully know his familiar-given powers, despite that experiment with the dummies... yet.

But then he stopped for a moment, and put one of his ears on the wall, as he seemed to hear a female voice coming from Saito's cell. «Saito-san... Saito-san... Saito-san!», the woman was waking up the boy. She did know his name, something that made Solaire more nervous than before. At the minimum signal of danger...

"Y-Your Majesty! What are you doing here?!" Saito awakened in shock. Solaire had his eyes wide-open, as he found out the princess was the woman in his comrade's cell. That could only possibly mean one thing...

"I've come to see you." she said with a soft voice. «She's come to see me?...» Saito got the wrong ideas and started to babble things, as he approached the princess with his eyes closed, preparing for a kiss. But then, a blonde woman entered the cell in a hurry, shouting.

"You shameless bast...!" She readied her fist to hit the face of the boy in front of her, but a loud sound of falling cracked bricks stopped her from beating Saito up.

She quickly realized what was keeping her away from the teenager, who was in the floor against the wall, frightened. The strong hand of an armored man was holding Agnes's wrist. Progressively, the figure of a radiant knight was revealed when the dust of the sudden 'intervention' vanished.

"Who are you to...?!" the captain started to lose her nerves, but just when she was about to shoot the man, she put the gun away and blushed a little.

The knight was bowing in front of the princess, with his helmet behind his right arm, and was holding her Majesty's hand with the other. He was directly looking at the princess eyes with his face uncovered.

"Thou art the princess of this realm, if I'm not mistaken? I apologize for my rude appearance, but I must say I thought my comrade here was in danger. I bow to thee, to present my respects and introduce myself the proper way: I'm Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight, now familiar of Ms. Vallière after being transported from my homeland. With whom I have the pleasure, if thou let me ask?" the knight's extremely polite introduction, even using archaisms to be more respectful, made the princess turn red as she forgot the reason why she visited Saito's cell in the first place. After a few seconds the princess experienced like hours, glancing at the shimmering knight, she answered back.

"I'm Henrietta, princess of Tristein. It's a pleasure to meet you, Solaire. Now please, put away the formalities..." she looked melancholic once again. The knight accidentally remembered her of her royal title, and she was against being a noble. But also, he remembered her of Wales, her cousin and lover, who was killed during the Reconquista's revolution in Albion...

When she thought about that, Henrietta quickly remembered his purpouse on visiting Saito's cell. She wanted to ask for a favor, and it would be better with more than one person. Especially a knight.

"Agnes please, I'd like to have a private talk with them. It's okay..." said the princess. Agnes complained at the request of her Majesty.

"It's okaaay~" Saito made fun of the captain while he was behind the princess. The soldier prepared to attack the boy one more time, but at the sight of the woman raising her fist, Solaire returned a threatening look and Agnes fell back, frightened. Inmediately after, she left the room, leaving the princess and the two familiars inside the cell.

"I'm sorry Solaire, this is very all of a sudden and I don't want to involve you in this..." she apologized with a sad expression, but then she saw a big smile coming from the knight's face, and she felt more confident. "According to my intelligence department and director Osman's words, in this war, the only ones who defeated Albion's army were Louise and you, Saito.", she continued.

"Since then, I knew Louise is a Void Mage, and that you are his familiar: Gandálfr. Is it possible that you help me providing me that power? Could you?" the princess begged. The kingdom was submerged in war and struggle and she was perfectly aware of that, she needed the help of her friends now more than ever. She didn't want to involve them of course, but the Army couldn't stand losing such a chance.

"We will start an attack to Albion soon, according with the Army's advice. But i want to prevent any future wars! Saito-san... This is Gandálfr's mark, right?"

"Y-Yes." he answered when the princess took his left hand and saw the runes written on it.

"Please, use this power and help me. For the safety of the kingdom... Please..." she lowered her head and kneeled before them.

She was about to cry, but a soft hand in her shoulder surprised her, making her raise her head again. Solaire was looking at her with determination, trying to comfort her.

"There's nothing to worry about, princess. I will do anything on my possibilities to help your persona, as it is written on my Convenant's rules. This Warrior of Sunlight will be glad to help you in whatever you say, my lady." he finished with a glaring smile, cheering up Henrietta.

"Yeah, and Louise said she will do anything for you, so..." Saito laughed timidly with his arms crossed around his nape. Soon after, Henrietta stood up and thanked three times each one of them, relieved by the thought of having her only close friends on her side.

"Only a few ones really care about my feelings and are capable of helping me. You two showed me, the real meaning of friendship. Thank you very much..." Henrietta dropped a pair of tears from joy. "In the meantime, you two will have to remain at the Magic Academy along with Louise. I want to keep our relationship in secret, as there are enemies present in the court too..."

"You mean spies?" Saito asked, and Solaire kept his attention on the words of the princess.

"Yesterday, the leader of the Reconquista was assassinated inside the Royal dungeon." «Huh?» the last affirmation of the princess caught their interest in particular. The cells locks were protected by a magic seal which only court members could knew about, so only somebody from inside the Court could've broken the seal. "In a form of gratefulness, let me know anything you need, and I'd try to provide it if it's into my possibilities", she blushed timidly, looking at both familiars. "Agnes, please let Ms. Vallière enter."

Obeying the orders, Agnes opened the cell's door and the pinkhaired girl entered stomping the floor, with her hair covering her expression. Saito reacted in fear, calling her name while going against the wall.

"Saito..." she sounded more angry than ever. Then she approached the scared boy and started to cry inconsolably, babbling words which drowned in her tears. «Saito... Saito... You idiot...» she repeated, lying over his chest. Solaire smiled at the view and laughed sonorously like he always did, while Henrietta left the room infinitely happier than she was whe she entered, thinking about the similitudes between Solaire and his lover, Wales of Albion...

* * *

 **Author Note:** **Start of a romance? HenriettaxSolaire? You decide it in the reviews! :D**

* * *

"What's that?" Saito pointed at the book his master held with both hands.

"I think is the book that passed through generations since the Ancients. The princess gave it to me, saying that it would be better if I had it. I heard that this book has been locked away in Tristein's kingdom for a long time. Director Osman said it has the magic Void Spells written on it.

"There's... nothing?" Saito looked, confused. They were in a carriage back to the Academy sent by the princess to carry them back home. The sun was setting, and Solaire was spellbound looking at it, while the two teens talked about the magic book and tried to explain why there was nothing written on it to each other. Solaire vaguely heard them, while he wondered with caution about his past. «I miss my homeland...», Saito's words infiltrated into Solaire's mind, echoing repetitively as they vanished. Suddenly, during his interior research, he experimented again that sharp pain in his head that made his ears ring like cicadas in summer. Louise became aware of it, and held Solaire by his shoulders to prevent him from collapsing.

"What's wrong Solaire, are you ok?" Louise asked worried, concerned about his familiar's health.

"Yes, It's nothing. Thank you, Miss Vallière..." the knight replied, recovering from his state. Louise looked at his face. He was again watching the sunset, with a melancholic expression she hadn't seen before on him... Definitely something was wrong, but she decided not to ask to prevent him from passing out again, like he did when she 'summoned' him... She remembered the moment of his arrival, the moment of his contract and the moment of him awakening...

"Louise!" Saito brought her back to reality. They walked out from the carriage, and the sun was not visible anymore. From now on, the orders from the princess would be informed to them by the firearm division of the Court, and they proceeded to their bedroom in expectancy of a new peaceful day...


End file.
